joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Null
Null is a being mostly made of the 3 most powerful things in the Pokemon universe, being Time, Space and Antimatter. It wears a Infinite Gauntlet, which is more powerful than the Infinity Gauntlet, with Infinite Stones (2x powerful than Infinity Stones) being Power, Time, Mind, Soul, Space, Reality, Antimatter, Memes, Vines, Sense, Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Perserverence, Kindness, Justice, DETERMINATION, FEAR, Command Block, Chain Command Block, Repeat Command Block, Green Lantern Ring Power, Omnitrix Power, Rickrolls,Snas, and everything the world has known. Also the fanmade gems. Gems Power:Allows the user to access and manipulate all forms of energy; enhance their physical strength and durability; enhance any superhuman ability; and boost the effects of the other five Gems. At full potential, the Power Gem grants the user omnipotence. Time:Allows the user to see into the past and the future; stop, slow down, speed up or reverse the flow of time; travel through time; change the past and the future; age and de-age beings, and trap people or entire universes in unending loops of time. At full potential, when backed by the Power Gem, the Time Gem grants the user omniscience and total control over the past, present, and future. Mind:Allows the user to enhance their mental and psionic abilities and access the thoughts and dreams of other beings. At full potential, when backed by the Power Gem, the Mind Gem can access all minds in existence simultaneously. The Mind Gem is also the manifestation of the universal subconscious.Soul:Allows the user to steal, control, manipulate, and alter living and dead souls. The Soul Gem also acts as a gateway to an idyllic pocket universe. At full potential, when backed by the Power Gem, the Soul Gem grants the user control over all life in the universe. Space:Allows the user to exist in any location; move any object anywhere throughout reality; warp or rearrange space; teleport themselves and others; increase their speed, and alter the distance between objects contrary to the laws of physics. At full potential, when backed by the Power Gem, the Space Gem grants the user omnipresence. Reality:Allows the user to fulfill their wishes, even if the wish is in direct contradiction with scientific laws, and do things that would normally be impossible. At full potential, when backed by the other five Gems, the Reality Gem allows the user to alter reality on a universal scale and also create any type of alternate reality the user wishes. Antimatter:Allows the user to swap a life-form's own matter to make antimatter. Also used by Null to make a differrent star. Memes/Vines: Allows the user to annoy their target with memes and vines. The memes can be replaced by dead memes or even memes that make your head split. The vines are the same as memes, but instead of dead memes, they include Zach King magic and send them in there. Sense: Allows the user to see even entities and non-existing things. With the stone, the user can hit those even though they do not exist. Patience: Allows the user to control the speed and jump power of the target. The Patience Stone's max speed power is OVER 9000. Bravery: Grants the user enough bravery to see even the scariest movies. Can also control the target's bravery stat. Integrity: Allows the user to curse a target with lies and even bad luck, or even death. Perserverence: Allows the user to have infinite lives for 1000 seconds as it's max. Kindness: Heals the user. Justice: Allows the user to shoot a big golden bullet that can destroy even a universe. Also can create pure lightning and grants the user Flash's speed. DETERMINATION: A combined version of Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Perserverence, Kindness, and Justice. It even can create a forcefield which is 99999999x stronger than Captain America's Shield, can create and destroy a species, and when combining the PBIPKS, creates a beam of light which can destroy half the multiverse the user is in. FEAR: Allows the user to have the ability to change all stats of the target, or personally, the user's stats. Command Blocks: All 3 Command Blocks have an ability. The first one can create,summon, give effects, and can even kill a target. The second one is the first one but with a double summon, give a weapon, change the weather, change the target's weaknesses and immunities, and bring a person to a designated place. The 3rd one is the strongest, having a repeat ability (meaning what is it doing will never stop), change a item to another item, gives a target energy, and clone a being, even non-existing things. Green Lantern Ring: This stone can create and destroy anything it wants, and can also control the weight and size of the item controlled. Omnitrix: Allows the user to become about 1,000,000 alien species it wants to be. Rickrolls: Allows the user to even troll a target, or itself, if the gauntlet isn't trained enough. Snas: Combines the other stones to make a beam that can destroy every universe. Ego: Allows the user to copy his/herself anytime, anywhere, and a limit of nothing. Even if the user is banned from copying his/herself, the user can also just say "Ctrl C" to copy a target and "Ctrl V" to paste the clone. Copying an entire galaxy would have the Ego Stone run out of power. A new ability is introduced in 3019 where the Cut ability is. Cutting halves the power of the stone for I day and splits either their souls, minds, or most likely, life, into half. Rhythm: Allows the user to control the dancing speed and distraction chance of the target. Build: Allows the user to build weapons, armor, technology types, buildings, skyscrapers, even universes, galaxies, planets, and also statues that are mythical. Death: Allows the user to kill, and revive a person. Touching this stone with bare hands destroys the stone and dusts you. Not the half of the world, but you. Continuity: Allows the user to continue a dead universe that has already ended or pause a universe forever. Weapons Infinite Gauntlet - I'm sure you already know it by looking up. Anti Universe Gun- This gun, with a single shot, can destroy a full multiverse, and can restart a Big Bang. N-uno Card- This combines the No U card and the Uno Reverse Card, destroying a part of a universe. SOULwrd- A sword with the 8 SOULs. Is a god if alive.